Christmas Pains
by Oneta Astobi
Summary: Tris is shopping her way out of pain this Christmas as her best friend is being forced to work in England,but when Four pops into the scene will he ease her pain and help her forget? Or will she still muffle her cries at night over Eric? (Don't own anything)
1. Chapter 1

Christmas...

Every year I rush to get the perfect gift, well, everyone is. I walk into the next shop at the mall to get a gift for my mom. Woriking at that diner really paid off. I actually have cash to burn on these presents. I look through the rack of ugly sweaters hoping there is one that would suit my mother. I leave that rack and go to the next. My phone buzzes in my pocket as I pull out a red and creamy shirt. The caller ID says Zeke.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tris, where are you?"

"At the mall, Why?"

I hear him sigh over the phone. "Could you pick a gift out for Shauna for me? I'll pay you back. I just have no idea what to get her."

"Again?" I walk down between racks and search for something suitable for mom.

"Sorry. I promise it won't happen next time."

"Whatever. See you later okay? Bye."

"Thank you ,Tris. Bye."

He hangs up the phone. I look at the rack of dresses. Skimming my hand over the different materials and colors of dresses, a dark red one stops me. I pull it out. The soft material felt comfortable against my hand. The cocktail dress had lace going down the back of it,but it stopped midway in a V shape. It was a beautiful dress ,and a dress that will hopefully put a smile on Shauna's face... and make Zeke look good.

"That idiot..." I mumble. I check the price tag on this beautiful dress, and,...

"Oh ho... this guy is going to owe me some cash..." I walk up to the counter to pay for the dress. The red head scanned the tag of the dress and put it in a covering.  
>"Okay, that will be $211.12."<p>

I smile at her as I hand over the money in cash. She hands me the receipt and the bag.

"Have a great Christmas."

"As to you!" I reply. I turn around and bump it a guy with a black hoodie.

"Uh,Sorry. My fault."

He just nods and continues gawking at the ugly Christmas sweaters, or he was pretending to. I exit the store with an uneasy feeling. I have $300 left in cash in my purse for gifts . I scurry out. Once I pass by two shops I look over my shoulder. The guy with the hoodie was twenty feet away. I stop and look forward. I take a deep breath.

"It's nothing. He's just shopping like you..." I turn around ,and he was two feet away. He grabbed my bag and ran.

"What the ... come back here! That's mine!"

I chased after him and managed my way through the crowds and lines of people. "Move ! He's got my bag!"

I watch him bump into a booth,but he continued. Suddenly, I collide into a person.

"Excuse me,but I have to get my bag." I brush myself off and run through the clearing the crowd made for me.

_These people are just standing there! _I scream in my head.

I see the guy take a turn, but I manage to catch up . It was a dead end. He turns around and freezes.

"Hand it over." I point to the bag,but he tries to run. I tackle the guy .

"Now, give it to me." I rip my purse from his hands, and the guy I ran into earlier came running by me.

"Are you okay?" he asks, blue eyes showing concern.

"Ask his sorry ass..." I mumble. He raises a brow at me.

"Not much Christmas spirit in you , I see." He says smirking. I get off the hooded dude,and the blue eyed guy lifts him by his arm.

"I'm Four." The blue eyed dude said.

"Tris."

"And this is..." He pulls the hood off the thief. "Peter. I've been looking for you pal." He says pinning him against the wall and cuffing him.

"Let go ,Four."

"Thank you for your help, Tris. I hope you have all of your belongings?"

I nod. "Yes, thank you. Have a merry Christmas." I turn and leave the scene of the struggling Peter and the heroic Four.

TIME SKIP

I wrap the dress up and label it- TO: Shauna FROM: Zeke

"Beatrice?" Caleb knocks on my door.

"What?"

He barges in casually like he always does.

"Mom wants you to help her wrap some gifts."

"Okay, I'm coming down."

Caleb leaves and closes my door gently. I put Shauna's gift on my desk and jog down the stairs. I make my way into the living room. I see my mom focusing on her wrapping. I sit down on the couch.

"Why are in such a rush?" I ask her.

"Because Christmas is in two days. I need to get this done."

I nod. I watch her place a red bow on the gift wrapped up in wrapping paper with little pictures of elves and candy canes. She labels it to dad. I smile as past Christmas's replay in my mind. The door bell pulls me from my thoughts,and I get up and open the door. I see him standing there. Grey eyes and all.

"Eric, how are you?" I ask.

"I am well thank you. Here is a present for you. I just thought that maybe I should get you something before... I um, leave tomorrow."

I sigh and look at the small box in his hands.

"Of course." I whisper and gingerly take the gift from his hands.

"I'm sorry ,Beatrice. I should have-"

"No." I abruptly say. "I just should have prepared for this. I was wrong ." We both look down. "Good bye,Eric."

He grabs my hands and looks me in the eyes. "I'm sorry." He kisses my cheek instead of my lips. I felt the tears prickling .

"I'm sorry too."

He pats my hand and turns to leave. I watch his figure go through the snow covered ground ,and I wait till he turns the corner to close the door. I see my mom giving me that kind motherly look .

"I'm going to be in my room."

She nods understandingly as I ascend the stairs. I go to my room and lock the door. Dropping on my bed, I curl into a ball and just cry and hold the present to my chest. I scream into my pillow. I try to calm myself by taking deep breaths. I softly cry myself to sleep thinking about Eric.

I was 14; he was 16. I remember that day when we had to go to his parent's funeral. He was lucky to be at home that day of the accident. Everyone was drowned in black as we paid our respects to his dear parents. The funny thing was that he didn't cry, Eric that is. He just stood there and stared at the coffins with their lifeless bodies. Slowly, everyone departed. Except me. I told my parents to wait in the car for a bit. I went up to him. He still stood there frozen like a pillar, and eyes glued to the tombstones, where his parents now lay. I touch his shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry,but please say something."

He turns and looks at me. HIs eyes starting to fill with tears. "Why couldn't I die with them?" He says choking on the words,because of his on coming sob. I hug him and rub his back.

"Because you are here for a reason." I whisper to him. He pulls away and sits down on the grass.

"I have to go ,Eric,but do you want to talk tomorrow?" He looks at me and just nods.

"Eric," His aunt Jeanine said touching his shoulder."We need to go now." He nods and I smile at him as he looks over his shoulder at me.

For the next few weeks,months, and the next two years, we grew together and close . Till he graduated high school. He took me to the nearby lake and set up a small dinner by candle light and all that jazz. His romantic side expressing itself as we enjoyed each other's company. That night he kissed me. He said -

"I love you." for the first time. I, of course, returned the favor.

On the day I graduated high school, Eric called from college informing me he wanted to quit college to be with me. I was not planning on going to college, because my parents need at least one kid to stay around while Caleb left for college. I was overjoyed . Jeanine, however , wasn't. When he flew back to Chicago, We spent our days together. Each day I loved him more ,but no happy ending comes so easily.

Jeanine somehow convinced Eric to leave and work at her Laboratory in England. When he told me, I was saddened,but that is not all. He also broke up with me . He told me he loved me,but he came up with excuses about why we couldn't be together and all that crap . I knew he was keeping somethiong from me .Something else was holding him back. I just accepted it and left it at that.

Now , I am hurting more than ever,because ever time he sees me and vice versa, he pretends to not know me. He turns around and goes the opposite direction. When I try to start a friendly ocnversation, he makes up an excuse to leave. I don't know waht happened,but something was off. What's better than to have stress eat at you during Christmas but also a broken heart...

I don't know what to think of my situation,but I know that my family can't find out. This burden is mine and not theirs. I am brave and strong enough to do this on my own,even if it hurts for a while. It will mend. Just like every other heart ache.

**This is a oneshot unless I get five reviews. Not much. Just five! **

**Also how many of you know Theawrites? She's in the hospital and her friend Gabby is keeping her readers posted on her condition. Please leave a message of encouragement to the amazing author and her best friend,Gabby. Even if you don't know her, read her stories and leave a message or review for her. **

**With all due respect,**

**Oneta Astobi**


	2. Chapter 2: Be brave, my Love

**Yeah so the oneshot thing sucked... I suck at those really. So the next chapter is born!**

**TRIS POV**

I wake up to the knocking on my door. I sit up and look at my phone for the time. _10:37 A.M. _I roll off the bed and open the door. Caleb stands there with wrapping paper crumpled around a box.

"I need help wrapping..." He says quickly with a sigh. He looks at me ,and opens his mouth to say something but stops

"Why? Your books don't tell you how to do it in nerd language?" I say and yank the gift from his hands. My voice was hoarse.

"No, Just wrap it up for Susan please?"

I nod and usher him out the door. I sit down on my bed and put my hands to my face. I get up to go to the bathroom. I flick the lights on and look in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and red from crying. My nose is red also. Tear stains my cheeks . I touch my throat. It was soar form screaming into my pillow. I turn on the faucet and splash the ice cold water at my face . I brush my teeth ,and I then leave to change before wrapping Caleb's gift. I take the box and grab peppermint patterned wrapping paper. I place it on the papper and measure how much I need. I cut it and start wrapping the paper around the white box. I fold the ends into a pointed triangle and tape it up . I place a red bow on the top and label it for Caleb with special tags.

i take the box and set it in the living room.

"Who is that for?" Dad asks.

"Susan, from Caleb." I say going into the kitchen. My mom flips the pancakes on the pan,and turns around to grab plates from the cupboard.

"Beatrice, good morning." She says.

"Morning,Mum." I say as she puts two pancakes on a plate for me. "Sorry I missed breakfast."

"It's okay. I made these just for you." She says as she places the fluffy cakes on another plate and passes me the syrup. I grab a fork and knife and dive into breakfast . Mom takes a seat next to me.

"Do you want to talk about yesterday?"

I choke on the pancake pieces I stuffed in my mouth. Mom pats my back and gets me a glass of water. I down it quickly and take a deep breath afterwards.

"No..." I say.

"Okay, I understand." I saw the sad look on her face. She's one of those mothers who like to talk to her kids about their problems. I just never have done that. Caleb though goes on about it with her . I like to keep it to myself.

I cut another piece of pancake and eat it slowly so I don't choke on it. I finish off the pancakes and wash my plate ,fork and knife. I slip my phone from my pocket and check the time . It is almost twelve in the afternoon. I text Christina .

_I'll see you at work later.-Tris_

I take the night shifts at the Pit on weekends, and I tend to get more tips that way. Whatever helps. I have been saving up for an expensive gift for my mom,but I haven't seen anything. I slip on my sneakers and take a wlak outside. I put on my grey peacoat and blakc scarf. My skinny jeans cling to me as the frigid December air blew at me. I walk down the sidewalk and listen to the crunch of the snow beneath my feet. I just concentrate on that sound for who knows how long. I suddenly stop as I realize where my feet were taking me-

Eric's house

I see him pulling out his suit case from the house and into a car. I stand there and watch him walk back inside . Still standing there, I see him exit with Jeanine.

"Why?" He says to her rather loudly. She speaks with a soft tone. I couldn't catch her words,because of my distance. I watch her whisper something to him,and he just takes a step back . With an angry yet a crestfallen face, he gets into the car . I stand there and watch the car pull out from the drive way. Wheels crunching against the snow ,and he was gone. I wanted to cry,but I didn't like the thought of strangers watching me cry. Crying in public seemed weak to me. I turn on my heel and leave the scene.

Instead, I turn the corner of the block to a street that wasn't as familiar,but I continued on it. I look down at the snow underfoot ,as I think of Eric. Tears overflow my eyes and spill over and land in the snow. I still kept walking . I was crying,but I didn't make a sound. I just let the tears fall,untill I ran into someone.

'' Sorry-" I clear my throat ,which was still hoarse form screaming. "I should pay more attention." I say quietly.

"No it's quite alright,but it doesn't seem that way for you." a deep voice rings in my ears. I look up and see blue eyes .

"Oh, it's you." I say wiping away my tears and looking away from his eyes.

"Yeah ,it is . " He looks at my face,but I continue looking off and around me. "Rough day?"

I chuckle and wipe away a tear that just fell out." More than rough. It's agonizing." I say choking on a sob."

"Different than the kick ass girl I met yesterday." He says chuckling. I glare at him.

"Just move out of the way,_Four._" I push pass him. "What kind of parents name their kid a number?"

"I'm not a kid. I'm 27 ,and it's a nickname."

"Oh... Are you sure? Maybe your parents always wanted to remind you how old you are in here." I say flicking the sid eof his head. He swats my hand away.

"You shouldn't say that to a police officer ,Miss." He pulls out his badge.

"Oh you ..." I shut my mouth and turn away. Stomping away, I hear him chuckle in the background and take a turn around a corner. I keep walking staight . I take another turn right. Then I keep walking,but I stop as to realize I have never been on this side of the neighborhood before.

"Maybe if I just take a left here ..." I take the left and go straight,but I just get more lost. I grab my phone and dial up Chris's phone number.

"Hey,Tris. What's up?"

"Lost. I'm on Wayward Street. Pick me up please."

"Okay, be there."

I stand there after she hung up. "Why did I call her? She doens't even know where this is!" I stand there for a good half an hour when a police car came up. I wave at it to stop. It pulled over in front of me . The officer rolled down his window.

"I'm lost. Could you-" I see the person in the driver seat is wearing jeans. A black t-shirt peeks from underneath his black and red flannel. Also blue eyes.

"Oh, you got lost?" He says teasingly. I sigh and nod.

"Hop in . Where do you live?"

I open the door and take a seat in the passenger seat of the car. I buckle up and tell him my address. He looks at me in amusement.

"You are really upset about something aren't you?"

I glare at him ."Can we not talk about this?"

"Personal?"

"Yeah, really personal." I mumble. I pull out the gift from Eric from my bag. I stare at the silver wrapping paper and white bow.

"To.. Tris... From...Eric?" I hear Four say. My eyes widen and pull the gift to my chest. He just laughs and takes a turn at the crosswalk.

"Who is that?"

I shake my head and look out the window . He looks over at me again. "Who's Eric? Come on. Tell me. It's not like we will ever see each other again."

Four stays quiet after that last statement.

"He's my boyfriend ." I whisper. He looks at me in shock for answering.

"Is he why you are crying?"

I nod. "He's leaving for England. He is going to work for Jeanine Matthews there."

"Ah..." He says. "Why don't you open the gift?"

I shrug. I was going to open it up on Christmas."

"It's tomorrow. It'll be fine."

I stare hard at the present. Looking up at Four, I give in and open the small gift. After removing the wrapping, I stare at the small box. My hands slowly lift the lid. My eyes take in the silver chained necklace with a fire symbol hanging from it. A note peeked beneath it. I took the small piece of paper and opened it up to read it.

_Dear Tris,_

_I hope you won't forget me. No matter where I am or where you are, I will always remember you for sure. No one could replace. Not even in another life. I got the necklace custom made. It is different and special like you. My heart aches leaving you,but I promise you will get over me in no time at all. I though can't and won't get over you,Love. Wear it with thoughts of me._

_With Sincere love,_

_Eric_

I start to sob at the end of the note. Four stopped the car in front of my house. I grab the necklace. On the back it said . "Dauntless-Be brave,My Love."

I grip onto it tightly and start crying. Four unbuckled and pulled me into a warm and needed hug.

"You'll be okay,Tris." He pats my back and grabs a handkerchief form his pocket and handed it to me. I wiped away my tears and got out of the car,but instead of going inside , I lean agains this car door.

"I can't walk in like this. " I say to Four. He gives me a questioning look. "I'll look weak. I can't be that in front of them."

He nods and let's me get back in his car.

"Do you have any close friends you want to stay with for a bit?"

I think for a bit as I wipe my eyes. I give him an address,but he stares at me for a bit.

"What?"

"Someone I know lives there. What is their name?"

I look at him. "Zeke Pedrad." He gives me a small smile.

"He's my best friend. Let's go."

I buckle up as he starts the car and takes off. Zeke and him are best friends,but Zeke never told me anything. I couldn't go to Chris's house or any friend that its a girl. They are sure to spill soemthing. I lean into the the passenger seat and think about Eric's engraving in the necklace.

_Be Brave,my Love._

I will I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

TRIS POV

Four pulled up to the white house of the Pedrad's. Snow nicely set on their roof and lawn which made it looked the ever more cozy. I blinked my eyes to hold back any tears and take quick breaths to calm myself. I close my eyes and think of the only that could calm me - the past.

_I sat in Eric's black car during the fall . It was raining hard so he pulled over to the side of the road. He looked at me as I asked him what he was doing. He unbuckled and leaned over and kissed me._

_"You didn't think that you could come into my car with that dress on and not kiss me?" _

_I just laugh at how stupid that sounded,but I kissed him back. I unbuckled with his lips still on mine. I felt his warm hands touch my knees and slowly traveled up. My breath hitched ,and my head tilted back as his mouth found my neck . Eric placed soft kisses all over me. My skin was electrified by every touch. I looked into his icy grey eyes. They lit up as I pulled his shirt over his head..._

I open my eyes and step out of the car. I thought the memories would help ,but they made it worse. I choke on a sob but hold it in. Four is already at the door knocking. I take my time to get to the door. The snow gaining imprints of my shoes as I do so. I see Zeke open the door and welcome Four in a brotherly hug. When he sees me, He asks Four what is going on. I run to him and hug him .

"Tris, what is wrong?" He pulls me inside. We all settled down in the living room to talk.

"Eric is leaving." I whisper to him. His face changed expressions quickly. He groans and puts his hands to his face.

"Are you serious?" He laughs. "I told you he would leave you ! He isn't worth your tears." He says sternly.

"Zeke, I dated him. I know him. Things seem more complicated than that. He didn't want to leave me, that is what I don't get. Why leave when you have something better?"

Four is deep in thought as Zeke goes on and complains about Eric. I take the necklace and put it on. I hold the pendant tightly. "I will never forget you ,Eric." I whisper to myself.

"Maybe he was forced to. His aunt did adopt him." Four says. He must have gathered his answer by listening to Zeke.

"Yes, but he's not a child any more. He's your age." I say looking at Four. He nods as he thinks . Zeke stand up.

"I'm going to get a drink. Be right back."

Four playes with his car keys as he thought. He clenches his jaw and shakes his head like he thought of something bad. I reach out and touch his hand. He jumps as if I scared him.

"I'm sorry. I was deep in thought."

"Don't think about it too much. It's my probably not yours."

He smiles warmly at me,but I know that smile all too well. It's fake. He is trying to be okay with the situation ,but he isn't. I know ,because I do it.

Zeke comes back with a coke in hand. "So, how about you come over tonight and forget about Eric. We will have a Christmas party ,and you can still spend Christmas with your family."

"Thanks ,Zeke,but you know what happens every time you throw a party..." I say smiling.

He laughs. "Don't worry. I'm not getting drunk you are!" I throw a white ,plush pillow at his face.

"Hey!" Four chuckles. Zeke comes at me and tickles my sides. I laugh a bit,but I stop as memories flash of Eric and certain events. I stan dup and take a deep breath.

"What's wrong ,Beatrice?" Everyone only calls me by my real name if it's something serious , or they are worried. I turn and smile at Zeke.

"Nothing, just Eric keeps popping up in my head." I say smiling,but tears found their way to my eyes. I sniffle as I sit back down. Zeke pulls me into a hug.

"It'll get better."

"I just don't understand. I love him. He even help me get over that... fear..." I say with heat rising to my cheeks.

"WHAT?! No ! It's a good thing he left. No one is suppose to touch my Tris that way!"

Blue eyes look at me confused . "I don't understand clearly."

"Four, Eric uh... let's just say he took more than my heart... " I give him a look. His eyes widen in slight surprise. He blushes lightly.

"I uh - We didn't need to bring that up." he says rubbing his neck.

"Yes we did! That bastard took Tris's virgi-"

I slap a pillow to his mouth. "Shut up! I have to go home and get ready for work now." I drop the pillow .

TIME SKIP

Four opens the door of his police car for me.

"Imagine what this looks like from your parents view..." He says chuckling as he sees my parents rushing out.

"Beatrice Prior!" My dad yells . I cover my ears.

"He's pissed." Four says. He escorts me to the front door where my dad awaits an explanation. By his face, he must be wondering why this police officer isn't wearing a uniform. My dad yanks me away from Four's side.

"You aren't a police officer aren't you? They always wear their uniforms."

Four chuckles. "I'm Tobias Eaton ,sir." He extends a hand. Dad shakes his hand firmly. He pulls out his badge and let's dad take a look.

"I see. Thank you. What did my daughter do?"

"Dad! Do you really think I did something?!"

"I don't know! You have been off lately..."

"You're turning into Caleb. " I joke.

Four smiles. "She got lost after going to a friend's house."

"I see. Christina's?"

I look at Four and nod. "Yeah, sorry for worrying you."

"If you ever get lost, Tris, I will find you." He winks at me and leaves. My red face becomes redder.

"Good day, Sir." Four strides to his car and leaves in no time. I rush into the house and go to my room without a word. Pulling out my clothing for work, I text Chris quickly. I tell her I will see her at work . I slip on the knee length skirt and button up the white collared blouse. Pulling my coat over , I run out to my car and drive to the Pit.

Sadly, not like Eric I have to work here. Though, my parents make a fine amount of money from journalism and working with the mayor. I wanted to learn to be able to support myself, and so far I'm doing good.

I park my car in the ice covered parking lot at The Pit. I run inside . Warm air surrounds me ,as I go behind the counter and into the back room to clock in. I place my stuff in the lockers provided. I put my name tag on , and turn around to see Chris overly excited as always. I give her a hug.

"SO, the Pedrad's are having a party tonight!" She shrieks. I slip pass her and into the kitchen to see who was cooking tonight.

"Thomas, how are you?" I ask grabbing a pen and notepad.

"Fine, I just need to get this over with so I can spend Christmas with my family."

"Like everyone else, so hurry it up!" Tiffany calls from the front cash register. We all giggle and chuckle and chortle ( Yes that's a word ). I start my job as a waitress. I approach a table presenting a man with dark black hair streaked with white and a lady with honey blonde. Her face worn with age.

"What can I get for you this fine Christmas Eve?"

"How about a brand new tv?" the man joked. I laugh along with the lady and take their order. I give it to Thomas . I plaster my best smile on as I go back out and serve their drinks.

"Christina, get working!" Tiffany calls. I look over at Chris who approaches a table with a group of younger looking guys. Of course, she flirts on the job. I roll my eyes and smile.

FOUR POV (Oooohhh)

I pick the lock on the door as my partner waits close behind me. "It's all about the tumblers..." I mumble.

"Oh hurry up, Four. If we don't get this over with , we will both be in big trouble."

I hear the lock click , and I twist the handle of the door . We enter the dark room .

"There, the desk." I head for the desk while Uriah walks to the window to look outside for any signs of the person residing here. I open drawer after drawer in the desk till I found the box.

"Here. " I lift the box out and put it on the desk. "How did I ge tmyself in this mess?" I ask myself as I pick the lock on the box .

"Shut up,Four. It's not that bad. "

The lock falls off ,and we open the lid. Suddenly , the lights turn on .

"What are you doing?!" Zeke yells.

"Dang it... we're caught." Uriah groans .

I sigh. "He wanted to know what he got for Christmas."

"Seriously? Why did you help him?"

I shrug. "I'm bored."

Zeke plops the box back in it's drawer. "I had better put this in a vault or something... " He mumbles to himself.

"So what time is that party?" Uriah asks looking outside.

"Around eight . Why?"

"I am BORED!" Uriah says dropping into the swivel chair behind the desk.

I chuckle. "I have to go get ready then. See you guys later."

TIME SKIP

I button up the black dress shirt and run a hand through my wet hair. I sit on my bed and sigh. I look at the picture beside my bed.

Me, Dad, and Mom...

I don't know what happened and what went wrong,but if I could I would go back and fix this mess. My mother died supposedly giving birth to my brother who died along with her. My father disappeared for a few years ,and suddenly he is the mayor of Chicago. I never went to find him. I couldn't after what he did. If only I had know all the dirty secrets my family kept , then maybe it could have been saved.

I put the picture back face down. That's the past this is now. Putting my black coat on, I grab my car keys from my night stand. I walk out of the apartment complex feeling the sudden gush of wind hitting me. I trod through the snow to my car and drive over to Zeke's house. I am only going to the party because they are my friends ,and maybe I can just get a glimpse of the small blonde.

TRIS POV

"Alright! We close early tonight! Christina and Tris take care of those last few customers and you can leave." TIffany says.

We nod and get to work. "Good evening, What can I get started for you?"

"Uh, two waters will do. We are still thinking about what to get."

"Okay, I will be right back." My feet hurt from all the walking and standing,but I manage to grab two glass and put water in them. I return with the water and take their order .

"There's two tables left." Chris says with a determined look.

"Okay, then hurry up!" Tiffany yells. I chuckle as Chris jumps from surprise.

I finish the other table whiel Chris has the other. Once we finish we clock out and leave. I take Chris home . We drive through the light sprinkle of snow. I am glad I have a heater in this car.

"You can get ready at my place." She says suddenly.

"Whatever." I say concentrating on driving. We pull up to her quaint but cozy blue house. I step into the frigid weather . Chris ushers me inside .

"Tris, just relax and I'll do the rest. "

"as you wish..." I mumble.

It's these moments I enjoy,but once I get back in bed the pain will flood back. Tonight is nothing but a distraction. Nothing will help me forget the pain of Eric leaving. These are the moments when I have mirth,but mirth only lasts for that moment. I want happiness. It lasts for ever and ever. If i can figure out why Eric left, then my heart will be slightly eased,but my love him burns.

"I will be strong . I will wait for you ,Eric." I say as Chris leaves me in her bedroom to retrieve her death tools.

"Only for you will I wait for eternity..."

**Okay, this chapter was all over the place. I can only write really good when I am in the zone, which is rare. The last chapter was relaly good... to me at least.**

**REVIEW and you get a shoutout!**


	4. Chapter 4: I can hold my rum!

TRIS POV

After every poke and swipe , the torture finally ended. "There." Chris says. She points to the mirror. I turn to the mirror on her ivory white vanity and gasp.

"Am I great or what?"

"What..." I say.

She chuckles ."You're suppose to say great."

"I can't find any words to say,Chris." I say as I gaze into the mirror.

"I work magic."

"I look like a bloody hooker!" I yell. She jumps back surprised.

"What?"

I start removing the makeup with a makeup towelette.

"It's a Christmas party,Chris. We aren't clubbing!" I wipe all the black and silver eye shadow off. I toss the dirty towelette into the trash. I see the red sequin dress on her bed.

"Don't tell me, that you were going to make me wear this ." I lift up the tiny red dress. I look at her.

"What are you doing ,Chris?!" I groan and toss the dress on her bed. I pull out the red flannel I had in my bag and a black skater skirt. I put it on and apply the tiniest bits of mascara and pink lipstick on.

"I'm sorry,Chris,but I'm not looking for attention."

"Tris, you need to get over Eric and find some other guy. " She says sternly.

"No I don't." I say and leave her standing in the room huffing in anger. I know that's not how friends should be. They should be understanding,but Chris is not the best person to talk about these situation. Her solutions are drinking, clubbing, and flirting. I can't be doing two of those things,but I can drink. I get in my car and head home for Christmas Eve dinner. I drive through the semi-busy streets. Snow covers the lawns and the rooftops, and sadly it has pilled up on my heart. I park the car in the drive way and march into the house. Dad greets me in the dining room and Mom tells me to sit down as Caleb helps her set out the food.

"Beatrice, are you going to Zeke's party?" Caleb asks taking a seat next to me. I nod with a mouth full of chicken .

"Oh what time do you plan on coming back?" Dad asks eating the mashed potatoes.

I shrug and drink water to help wash done the bread roll I am eating.

"I am glad Eric left . " Caleb says ,and I choke on my water." I mean he was hanging around you way too much."

"You don't know Eric." I say to Caleb ,glaring as I do so.

"Of course I do. He is an orphan with tattoos and a drinking problem."

I slam my hands on the table. "He does not have a drinking problem!"

"Yes he does! Like any other down hearted guy in this world . He drinks to solve his problems . He drinks so he forgets his parents. He took away your time!"

I have this itch to slap Caleb across the face,but I just storm out the dining room instead.

"Caleb! Beatrice!" My mom says. I open the front door and hop in my car and dismiss my mother's figure at the door way. I speed through the white streets and roughly park the car along the side of the sidewalk in front of Zeke's house.

I barge in the surprisingly unlocked door and bump into Zeke.

"Whoa there! You're early."

I smile that fake but believable smile. "Yeah , thought you might need some help."

"Yeah, Of course! Four might need help at the drink table."

I walk through the kitchen and see Four placing wine glasses on a table. I stand roughly three feet away.

"Hey." He says not turning around. "Here to help ,Tris?"

I laugh."How did you know it was me?"

"Let's just say I recognize your perfume."

"I don't wear perfume." I say .

"Oh, well then you smell like a tart apple with caramel coating it." he turns around and shoots me that killer smirk. I blush and take the red wine bottle he hands me.

"Here, pour it into these glasses." I nod and walk over to the table covered in wine glasses.

"How many people are coming?" I ask , surprised by the amount of wine glasses.

"Zeke is inviting old high school friends and practically his whole work place. " Four chuckles.

I start pouring the red wine ,and a memory flashes in my mind.

Eric poured me a glass of red wine as I took a seat on the blanket he set out on the roof of Jeanine's work place. I took the glass from him and laughed.

"I didn't know you were this romantic."

He shrugs ." I like surprising you." He raises his glass. I raise mine ,and our glasses clinked.

"Cheers to surprises." He says. I smile at him ,and we both take a sip. I kiss his cheek and gaze up at the stars.

"Is that all? Just a kiss on the cheek?"

I laugh. "Well, " I look down and back up into his grey eyes. "what do you have in mind?" I left my hand trail up his arm. He smirks .

"I have a couple of ideas..." He kisses my lips softly. "Mm..." says pulling back.

"What?"

"Red wine does taste better on your lips." I blush and nudge his arm. We finish off our wine . Eric packs up the wine and blankets and candles. We walk down to his car . He drives to his house, luckily Jeanine was out on a business trip ,or she would not have welcomes me. He carries me up the stairs . He puts me down once we reach his bedroom. He caresses me and kisses me slowly but confidently. I moan into his mouth as I let our tongues dance. He blindly leads me to his bed .

"I love you." Slips from his mouth . I look into his eyes.

"And I love you."

My hands shake as I pour the wine into the glasses and tears start to fall. They land in a glass,and Four grabs my shaking hands and makes me sit down.

"Tris, what is wrong?"

I wipe my eyes. "Everything reminds me of Eric."

He took my hand in his. "It's okay to think about him,but you just need to know that this situation, maybe it's not a goodbye."

I look at Four slightly confused.

"Maybe it's not a goodbye,but a wait-for-me situation. "

I nod,but I doubt that."Maybe." I whisper.

TIME SKIP

I linger in a corner of the room as the house fills with strangers excpet a few high school freinds I know.

"Tris!" Will says coming over to me and giving me a hug. "How are you?"

"I am not so great,but how are you?"

Will kept his arm around me."I'm fine. Still recovering from my break up with Chris,but I'm great. What's up that is bringing you down?"

I sigh but tell him. "Remember Eric?"

He nods.

"Well, our relationship got serious ,but he left this morning for England and broke up with me." I say quietly.

Will rubs my arms. "I'm sorry to hear that, Love."

I hug WIll."It's okay. I've got my British guard to protect me."

He chuckles. "Well, I going to go greet the host. Talk to you later,Love."

Will walks off as happy as can be,and Marlene,Lynn, and a few other girls from high school greet me. After that, I take a seat on the lonely couch trying to smile and be cheery.

ERIC POV

The flight to England was about six to nine hours long,but I made it to London safely. I claim my baggage and leave to catch a taxi .

"Where to ?" The driver asks.

"Wellington Hotel."

I look out the window and take in the crowded streets and tall buildings. The driver pulled up to the hotel. I thank him and pay for the ride. I enter the hotel wearing a suit and tie. I pull up to the front desk. The lady explains the different rooms that I can choose from .

"Any will do. " I say. She smiles and gives me the key card to whatever room it is. She tells me I am on the tenth floor room #131. I thank her and take the elevator up .

TIME SKIP

After sorting things out and changing into comfortable clothes , I sit on the couch provided and grab my phone. I stare at Tris's phone number and debate whether or not to call her.

TRIS POV

I quietly sip at my red wine and decide to go over to the mini bar Zeke's brother had set up. I sit down .

"What can I get for this lovely lady?" Uriah asks.

"Vodka or ... this might sound weird ,but do you have any sort of rum?" Uriah chuckles.

"No,but I do have that vodka." He grabs a glass and pours the small amount of straight up vodka.

"Thanks." I done it quickly and try dismiss the intensity. I usually don't drink vodka,but tonight is an exception.

"Another." Uriah pours me more. Four saunters through the crowd and takes a seat next to me.

"Didn't think you'd like it straight up." He says. I chuckle.

"I don't ,but it's okay." I decide to sip this glass.

"Eric used to try and drink his troubles away,but I stopped him. " I say randomly.

"Oh?" Four says still sipping at the same glass of red wine.

"Yeah, as soon as he was old enough to drink , he went right at it,but I was always there for him. Caleb never really liked him because of that. "

Uriah's face lit up. "Look I found rum!" He holds up the bottle.

"Pour me some. " he does so ,and I drink it with ease. Four takes a taste and spits it back up.

"How can you drink that?"

I laugh." Eric introduced me to it. I've gotten used to the taste by now. He used to carry around a canteen filled,but stopped after I help him drop the habit."

I take a gulp and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. I turn around to look at the crowd of people ,and to my luck Chris comes through the front door and to the mini bar in that tiny red dress of hers. A few of Zeke's coworkers were talking to her. She smiles and flirts along. I gag and turn back to my rum.

"So are you a pirate?" Uriah asks. I laugh.

"Maybe..." I take another swig of the rum. Four smiles and pats my back but leans rather close.

"I'm glad you didn't dress like her.." He whispers.

"Yeah, she is suppose to be my best friend,but I probably pissed her off."

Uriah laughs.

"What did you do to her?"

I lean against the counter. "More like what she did to me. She was suppose to get me ready for this Christmas party,but when I saw the makeover she did, I looked like a bloody hooker." I said getting tipsy from the continuous drinking of rum and vodka. "She was going to make me wear that damn dress." I point ,but almost fall over. Four catches me.

"Thank you." I slur. "I think I need some fresh air." I get off the stool and start stumbling to the back veranda. I bump into Will.

"Tris, are you alright?"

I nod . "See you are my British guard!"

"Are you drunk?"

"No! I can still hold my rum..." I slur and slip outside. Four follows me. Th cold wind blows against me,but he puts his coat over my shoulders.

"Alright there,Pirate?" He asks.

"Aye,mate! " I laugh . I hear my phone ring and pick up.

"Hello?" Eric asks.

"Well, isn't it my first mate! Eric, help me steer this ship around!" I start tipping over to the right. Four helps steady me.

"Tris, are you okay?" Eric's voice comes through the phone nice and clear.

"Aye! I told that to Will! He doesn't think I can hold my rum!" I laugh loudly and drop the phone. Four makes me sit down and take smy phone.

FOUR POV

Tris sits on the back porch as I take her phone.

"May I ask who this is?"

"I think I should be asking that." The voice says over the phone. "This is Eric, Tris's boyfriend."

"Oh it's you. I'm Four, the police officer and Tris's friend. She may have had too much rum and vodka. "

I hear Eric sigh over the phone.

"When she is sob, please tell her to call me back."

"Of course."

Eric hangs up. I help Tris inside and set her on the couch.

"I guess you can't hold your rum,Tris." I smile and brush her hair from her eyes.

**Well... I don't know anyone who drinks rum. One reason being, I am not old enough to drink, and two I just googled everything. Review please! I am being lazy. Editing takes long,but I hope the story appeals to you.**


	5. For you my love (A short chapter)

TRIS POV

I wake up to a pounding head ache. I sit up and realize I am still at Zeke's house ,but in his bed room . I look to my left and see someone resting his head to th ebed with his arms uder it like a pillow. I can't see his face though. I carefully slide the blue comforter off and swing my legs over the edge. My feet hit the cold hard wood flooring . I shiver as cold hits me. I stand up ,but the bed creaks a bit . The person stirs and immediately springs his head up and rubs his eyes. He looks at the place I once lay and up at me.

"You're up."

Blue eyes meet mine. I nod.

"Yeah,but my head hurts a lot." I groan as the pounding continues. I sit back down on the bed. I look at my wrinkled flannel and skirt. I must look like a mess right now. How stupid of me to get drunk? I am not know for doing that.

"You couldn't hold your rum very well." He jokes,but I stare at him confused.

"What?"

"You don't remember? You were tell us how you can hold your rum." he chuckles. I blush furiously.

"I must have acted like an idiot." I mumble .

"I'll be back with some water and medicine."

I nod and watch him leave the room. I look around the bed room and see my phone on the stand. I reach over and grab it. I open the call log to call mom when I saw his name at the top.

_Eric 7min. 8sec. 11:32 P.M._

I immediatly call back. He said he wouldn't be able to call...

"Tris." I hear after the second ring.

"Eric? You called? Why?" I hear a very audible sigh.

_"Are you okay? You were... uh drunk last night and I couldn't talk to you."_

"Oh... about that-"

_"No it's okay. I understand,but please don't do what I did. I won't be there to stop you."_

"Kinda of too late, but it won't be a habit. " a long silence floats between us. Four comes back with water and medicine, but I stop him . He must have understood since he left immediatly.

"I miss you." came out of my mouth as tears pool in my eyes.

_"As do I ,Love. I love you and miss you,but ..."_

I let the tears fall, but I cover my mouth to muffle my crying. I sniffle as I try to speak.

"Why does this hurt so much?" My voice broke .

_"My love, I'm sorry. It's my fault. I should have stayed. I shouldn't have left you."_

"I need you. You are my other half."

_"The same if for me. For you have made me who I am. You helped me endure so much pain ,and now, that is what I am giving you. Pain. I am sorry. I will try to be back as soon as possible. No matter what. I am with you."_

"Yes, always. " I wipe my eyes and grasp the necklace around my neck. "Thank you for the lovely gift. I will never forget you,and I will be brave for you." I whisper.

I hear his shaky breaths over the phone.

_"I will come back to you. Wait for me?"_

I laugh that he has to ask me. "Of course. Forever and always. I love you."

_"I love you.Í must go now. Goodbye, my love."_

"Bye..."

He doens't hang up. I can hear him breathing,but I hang up. I know that is what he wants. He wants to know that I can be strong . I step out of the bedroom with tears in my eyes and on my face. I walk down to the bathroom and wash my face quickly. At a slow pace, I enter the living room. Four and Zeke were already there.

"Here." Zeke says placing the water and medicine in my hand.

I gratefulkly take it and accept the fact that Eric left,but I left with hope of him coming back to me.

I will be brave for you, my Love.


	6. alert!

**Hey, sorry its not a chapter but I wanted to tell you guys that I now have a Facebook account . With that we can stay updated with each other quicker and so forth . It would be wondrous if you guys friend me on there . If you want to you must send a friend request AND a message with your fanfiction nane.**

**I will be keeping you guys updated if you find me on there . I am using my pen name Oneta Astobi.**

**Okay , with that said... let's keep in touch**


End file.
